


Like the Turning of a Page

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's raining, it's pouring, Frodo is snoring.No matter how hard you try to avoid them, there are some thoughts you must face.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Like the Turning of a Page

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is my first story in a long time, so I'm sorry if it's too short or not up to par.

Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. 

Many sounds filled the smial that night; Frodo's breathing, Sam's heartbeat, and sound of the rain against the window. The two hobbits were nestled under soft blankets within the warmth of Bag-End. Frodo's head was lain upon Sam's breast, and Sam's arm curled around Frodo's slender frame. 

Frodo's eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes a contrast against his pale skin, while Sam's were open, his brown eyes fixed upon the window. Raindrops slid down the window, much like the fat round tears sliding down Sam's face. He didn't quite know the cause for his tears, but nevertheless he was unable to control them.

The explanation for he mysterious tears might have been the thought that had been tormenting him for weeks; that Frodo had only stayed with him in the Shire because he felt sorry for Sam. Frodo is a very kind hobbit, and Sam wouldn't be surprised if he didn't really love Sam the way he said he does. 

Sam couldn't understand why Frodo loved him, for Sam had never quite loved himself. Frodo has told Sam he loves him countless times, but why should Sam believe him? Other hobbits had told Sam they love him, but really they would trade him in for a good apple pie.

"No," Sam thought, "Frodo wouldn't lie to me. Samwise, you shameful fool, Frodo would be quite upset if he knew you were thinking such things." Frodo stirred and tilted his head to look at Sam. "Sam-love, why are you still up?" He questioned. "Just thinking about how much I love you, m'dear," Sam replied with a smile. "And how much might that be?"

"Well, lovin' you is like lovin' a good book. Every new day is like turning the page. You never quite know what's going to happen next, by it's guaranteed to be as lovely and exciting as the page before." 

"But all good books must end eventually," said Frodo. 

"Aye, they must. The ending of a book is often bittersweet. Though you never want it to end, you know it must. When that ending comes, m'dear, you might be upset. But you can still recall how that book made you laugh, and cry, and feel all sorts of emotions I can't even begin to describe. That is what lovin' you is like, my dearest." 

Frodo gazed at Sam, eyes wet with tears yet full of love. "Oh, Sam. What an extraordinary way to put it." He leaned over to press a soft kiss to Sam's lips. When he pulled away, he returned his head to Sam's chest. Sam's tears had ceased long ago. The cause of his tears were still unclear, but perhaps it was the thought that the rain was drowning the daisies he had planted that morning.


End file.
